A Royal Engagement 2: From Proper Commoner To Prince Charming
by Crystal Knight
Summary: This is the 1st sequel to "A Royal Engagement" & Queen Serenity II of Rosaria finds out she must marry a prince from a rival kingdom in whom she has never met! There is one problem however, this prince has been lost for many years & Sailor Mercury has been given the task to find him! & later, a new enemy arrives to cause trouble for Rosaria! Stay there as the events unfold!
1. An Arranged Marriage, Part 1

A Royal Engagement 2: From Proper Commoner To Prince Charming

Chapters In This Series: 01  
Chapters Over All: 35

Title: "An Arranged Marriage, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Leanne, Lady Renee (formerly Queen Renee), Lord William (Formerly  
King William), and Queen Cerina Florina De Narcisa are regular occurring  
characters in this series. They won't appear in all the chapters but will  
appear in most. This is the sequel to 'A Royal Engagement: From Pauper  
To Princess' and it required to read this one! There is one more series planned  
after this series, so look forward to that one too!

**** 01 ****

Queen Serenity II had only reigned for a few months since she became queen  
and she was becoming popular among the people. She received letters from  
dignitaries and leaders from around the world. Her secretary Leanne would read  
all the letters from these leaders. Leanne read one of the letters and it read:

'To her majesty Queen Serenity II of Rosaria.

From her majesty the queen of the United Kingdom Queen Elizabeth II,  
congratulations on becoming queen. May you have grace and wisdom...  
always!

Her majesty, queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom.'

Leanne finished reading the letter and she folded the letter up and put it  
back in the envelope. Leanne also was known to write letters for Queen  
Serenity II as well. However this day, a letter came in from Rosaria's rival  
kingdom which bordered Rosaria. This kingdom was called Florina De  
Narcisa. As to this kingdom, this kingdom wasn't always known for doing  
good. This kingdom had a queen named Cerina who was very shrewd  
in her dealings with other kingdoms and republics alike. And this Cerina  
was very bold in what she wanted. Leanne read Queen Cerina's letter.

'To her majesty Queen Serenity II of Rosaria.

From her royal majesty Queen Cerina III of Florina De Narcisa.

I have seen on television that you were crowned queen of Rosaria  
and you have no husband as of yet. You may or may not know that  
Rosarian law states that a monarch either male or female must marry  
within three years of their ascension after becoming king or queen.  
And your father and mother the former king and queen of Rosaria  
had arranged for you to marry our son the prince of Florina De Narcisa.  
I request that you contact me so that can be arranged. I look forward  
in hearing from you.

Signed her royal majesty queen Cerina of Florina De Narcisa.'

Leanne read the letter and queen Serenity II was surprised by the letter.

"Please let me see the letter."

Serenity II asked and Leanne handed the letter to Serenity and Serenity  
read the letter. Athena sat nearby as well did Luna. Also nearby was  
lord William and lady Renee the former monarchs of Rosaria. Serenity  
turned to her parents and spoke.

"Mother and father, is there really a Rosarian law stating that a monarch  
must marry within three years or that person cannot rule the country?"

Serenity asked her parents. Lord William spoke up.

"My dear, Cerina is misleading you! There is a law on the books requiring  
for a monarch to marry within three years, however that law was repealed  
by a newer law stating that the monarch may marry anyone she chooses  
within no limit of a time frame as long as the person is of noble or royal  
birth."

Lord William answered his daughter Serenity.

"My dear, you must do what is right."

Lady Renee advised her daughter.

"Very well. Leanne, please call the queen of Florina De Narcisa Cerina.  
I wish to speak directly to queen Cerina and explore this matter fully."

Queen Serenity II ordered and Leanne called the queen of Florina De Narcisa.  
And a secretary answered and the call was patched to the queen. Queen Cerina  
answered.

"Hello I am Queen Cerina of Florina De Narcisa and you must be queen Serenity II?"

Queen Cerina introduced herself to Serenity II.

"Yes that is correct. I read your letter that I must marry your son the prince of Florina  
De Narcisa. How old is he and what is his name if I may inquire of you?"

Queen Serenity II asked queen Cerina.

"He would be twenty-two years old and we always called him by a nickname rather  
than his real name."

Queen Cerina answered queen Serenity II and not answered her question directly.

"Where is your son? I would like to speak to him directly."

Queen Serenity II asked the queen of Florina De Narcisa. Queen Cerina started to sweat  
a bit because she knew that her son had vanished years ago. For he was kidnapped.

"He is not here. He was kidnapped when he was very young. I know not if he still  
lives. I'd love to see his face again."

Queen Cerina spoke in a somber tone as she recalled the event in her mind and told  
Queen Ceriina. Queen Serenity II spoke again.

"Your majesty Cerina. I know of a friend who can help you find your son. Do you  
accept my help? And I will consider the request you made to me in the letter. What do you  
say?"

Queen Serenity asked queen Cerina. Cerina perked up a bit and spoke once more.

"Really? You can help me?"

Queen Cerina asked Serenity.

"Yes." Serenity spoke and then caused the Mercury Teleport Gem to appear and then  
Serenity spoke again, "Mercury Assemble! I need your help!"

Serenity spoke as she held the Mercury Teleport Gem at the end of her hand and a light  
flashed and Sailor Mercury appeared. Then Serenity spoke to queen Cerina again.

"Your majesty queen Cerina, my Sailor Guardian Sailor Mercury is going to teleport  
to your location and fulfill any requests that she may have. If anyone can find your  
son, I know she can. Alright?"

Serenity explained to queen Cerina and queen Cerina answered.

"Very well I trust you in this."

Queen Cerina answered and agreed to Serenity's help.

"Very well. I will call after Mercury returns back here. Please trust me, she can  
locate your son."

Queen Serenity told Cerina and the call ended.

"Mercury, please help Cerina any way possible. Both kingdoms are depending on you."

Queen Serenity II told Mercury.

"Yes, your majesty." Mercury answered and then spoke again, "Mercury Teleport!"

Mercury spoke again as she held the Mercury Teleport Gem and Mercury was instantly  
teleported to the castle of Florina De Narcisa and she appeared before queen Cerina.  
And after she appeared, she curtsied to queen Cerina.

"I take it you are Sailor Mercury?"

Queen Cerina asked Mercury. Queen Cerina was a middle aged woman with gray  
hair. Her hair was once a light brown. Her eyes were dark. She stood five foot  
2 inches tall. She was dressed in a very expensive gray dress.

"Yes your majesty. I will do everything in my power and ability to find your son the  
prince. I need to know his name your majesty and if you have anything when he was  
young like hair or a tooth he lost, that will help me identify him."

Mercury explained to queen Cerina and queen Cerina spoke again.

"His name is Terra. However, we rarely called him by that. We always called him  
terry. I have a picture that will help you in finding him. Will that help?"

Queen Cerina answered Mercury once again.

"Yes your majesty. Anything that has his DNA will help a more positive identification  
of him."

Mercury answered once again. Queen Cerina gave Mercury a tooth, some hair  
and a baby picture of their son. He had dark eyes and dark hair.

"This will help your majesty. I will do everything I can to find him."

Mercury explained to queen Cerina and Cerina nodded that she understood. Then  
Mercury teleported back to Serenity II and spoke to Serenity.

"Serenity, I need to return to Tokyo and begin to research this. I will call you on the  
communicator if I find anything useful."

Mercury explained to Serenity and Mercury returned to Tokyo. A new mystery had  
begun to unravel. How will this event unfold. Who is this mystery prince? Find  
out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 06/06/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me.  
Comment and follow. Thanks.


	2. Mercury's Research, Part 2

A Royal Engagement 2: From Proper Commoner To Prince Charming

Chapters In This Series: 02  
Chapters Over All: 36

Title: "Mercury's Research, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: You all maybe know where this is going, so please enjoy! :)

**** 02 ****

Ami Mizuno sat at her computer and she search the internet for the lost  
prince of Florina De Narcisa. The official website for the kingdom of Florina De  
Narcisa. Had some stats on their lost prince. His birthday was August 3rd  
which caught Ami's eye.

"Could Mamo-Chan be this lost prince?"

Ami thought to herself but she decided that it was best to not jump  
to conclusions and research it more. She looked at the picture of  
the lost prince as he looked when he was little and she decided to  
get the photo enhanced to how the child would look at age 22. Ami  
transformed into Sailor Mercury and went to the local police station.  
The policeman greeted her.

"Hello Sailor Mercury. How may I help you?"

The policeman asked Sailor Mercury. Mercury showed the photo of the lost  
prince of Florina De Narcisa and spoke.

"Do you have anyone here that can make a age enhancement of this photo?"

Mercury asked the policeman in a kind but soft tone.

"I can't, but Officer Yoshi can. I will take you to him."

The policeman replied and he got up from his chair and took Mercury to Officer  
Yoshi.

"Officer Yoshi, Mercury here has a request for you."

The policeman told Officer Yoshi and the policeman left Sailor Mercury.  
Officer Yoshi greeted her.

"Hello Sailor Mercury. I take it that you have a photo for me to enhance, yes?"

Officer Yoshi asked her.

"That's right. Can you enhance this photo of this boy to age 22?"

Mercury asked him very kindly.

"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem. It may take a few hours."

Officer Yoshi answered.

"Very well, I will leave the photo in your care and I will return in five hours."

Mercury answered and she gave Officer Yoshi the photo and she left. About  
six hours later, Mercury returned to Officer Yoshi and he spoke to her.

"I have done the task that you have asked. Here is the original photo. Are you  
ready for the enhanced photo?"

Officer Yoshi asked her if she was ready for the enhanced photo.

"Yes, let's see it please?"

Mercury asked in a kind tone.

"Here it is. I am impressed personally."

Officer Yoshi presented the enhanced photo to Mercury and her eyes great big.

"Wow! He looks just like a man in Tokyo I know... could it be?"

Mercury asked as she looked at the photo. She wondered if a close friend was this  
lost prince.

"I thought the same. If I say so, this enhanced photo looks like Mister Mamoru Chiba."

Officer Yoshi answered Mercury in a surprised tone of his own.

"Do you know anyone who can do a DNA test?"

Mercury asked again in a curious tone.

"We can."

Officer Yoshi answered Mercury.

"I will have to get samples from Mamoru Chiba to see if he is this lost  
prince or not and compare his DNA to the tooth and hair samples I have  
of the lost prince."

Mercury explained to Officer Yoshi and she spoke again.

"I will be back. Thank you for your help."

Mercury told him she would return and she thanked him and left. Mercury  
went outside and re-transformed and went to Mamoru Chiba''s apartment.  
She knocked on the door and Mamoru opened the door.

"Ami, what a surprise. What can I help you with?"

Mamoru asked as he let her inside his apartment.

"I am doing a favor for Usagi-Chan and I am researching information on  
this lost prince of Florina De Narcisa. I had the photo of the lost  
prince enhanced to age 22 as he would look today."

Ami explained to Mamoru and she showed the enhanced photo of the  
prince. Mamoru's eyes grew great big and he spoke.

"Wow, Ami-Chan, this looks like me."

Mamoru spoke with surprise in his voice.

"I know. It just maybe a coincidence that he looks like you."

Ami answered in a calm tone. Ami spoke once more.

"Mamo-Chan, if I can get a hair and tooth sample from you? That way  
I can eliminate you as this lost prince?"

Ami asked him about getting a sample.

"Sure, I have no problem with that. It wouldn't bother me if I was that prince  
to be honest with you."

Mamoru stated to Ami. Mamoru went in the back room and brought a tooth he  
had lost years earlier and he also brought a pair of scissors and he cut a small  
piece of his hair for testing. He handed his hair and tooth samples to Ami.

"Thanks Mamo-Chan. I will have these tested. I will see if these can be tested  
to the samples I have of the prince."

Ami explained to Mamoru and she thanked him. The mystery deepens! Is  
Mamoru this lost prince or just a look-alike? Stay there and find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 06/06/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me.  
Comment and follow. Thanks.


	3. Secrets Revealed, Part 3

A Royal Engagement 2: From Proper Commoner To Prince Charming

Chapters In This Series: 03  
Chapters Over All: 37

Title: "Secrets Revealed, Part 3"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 03 ****

Serenity looked out the window in her private chambers. Athena sat on her perch  
and Luna sat on the edge of the bed watching Usagi stare out the window.

"Are you okay Usagi-Chan?"

Luna asked Serenity as Serenity stared out the window. Serenity turned around  
and answered Luna.

"I am alright. I am just thinking that Mamo-Chan is the one I love and I don't  
want no other man in my life. I am hoping that lost prince is him."

Serenity answered Luna. She didn't want to marry a strange prince. She only wanted  
Mamoru. Luna understood Usagi's frustrations more than anyone else. Luna tried  
to lift up Usagi's spirits.

"Usagi, try to think positive. I think that lost prince is Mamoru Chiba, since this  
lost prince's name is Terra which comes from the Latin meaning 'earth.' Mamoru's  
name in Japanese also means 'earth.' I think there's a good chance that Mamoru  
and Terra are the same person. It's just a hunch I feel. So think positive. You may  
get your wish!"

Luna explained to Usagi and Athena also gave her two cents worth.

'Serenity, I too believe what Luna is saying, that this lost prince is your Mamo-Chan  
as you stated. Think positive will serve you good in the long run.'

Athena the falcon explained to Serenity what she thought about the situation dealing  
with the lost prince. Serenity knew that either way, she would have to marry this prince  
to keep peace with Cerina and the kingdom of Rosaria as well. This was a duty she  
could not ignore.

In Tokyo, Ami transformed back into Sailor Mercury and walked back to the police  
station with the lost prince's tooth and hair samples and also with Mamoru's  
tooth and hair samples. And spoke to the officer that was at the front desk.

"Hello Sailor Mercury! You wish to see Officer Yoshi? He's waiting for you! Please  
go on back!"

The officer told her and Mercury went on back to see Officer Yoshi. Officer Yoshi  
stood up and greeted Mercury warmly.

"Good morning Mercury! You got those samples to test the DNA between the DNA  
of that lost prince to that guy named Mamoru Chiba?"

Officer Yoshi asked Mercury.

"Yes that's right."

Mercury answered as she handed over the two sets of samples to Officer Yoshi.

"It will take at least one week and maybe just over that to test these samples.  
Is there a way I can contact you about the samples once I am done testing?"

Yoshi asked and Mercury thought a bit and she spoke up.

"Yes, I have a friend at the Hikawa Shrine that works there. Rei Hino is the girl's  
name and she will get word to me when you are ready to share the results  
from the DNA test."

Mercury explained to Officer Yoshi about Rei Hino. Mercury didn't tell Officer  
Yoshi that Rei also was a Sailor Guardian.

"Very well. I will let her know when I have completed the testing and she can inform  
you."

Officer Yoshi answered Mercury and Sailor Mercury left.

Day after nail biting day, Mercury waited for the results and then about thirteen days  
after Mercury seen Officer Yoshi, Officer Yoshi had the results and was ready  
to share the results with her. Rei told Ami and Ami transformed back into Sailor  
Mercury and went to the police station and Officer Yoshi greeted Mercury once  
again.

"Greetings Sailor Mercury!"

Officer Yoshi greeted Mercury very warmly and more this time than the last. She  
knew there was good news.

"Greetings Officer Yoshi. You have the results from the DNA test?"

Mercury asked Officer Yoshi.

"Yes Sailor Mercury."

Officer Yoshi spoke a bit more calmly this time. What are the results? Stay there for the last  
part in this four part opener of 'A Royal Engagement 2!'

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 06/014/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me.  
Comment and follow. Thanks.


	4. Revealing The Mysterious Prince, Part 4

A Royal Engagement 2: From Proper Commoner To Prince Charming

Chapters In This Series: 04  
Chapters Over All: 38

Title: "Revealing The Mysterious Prince, Part 4"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 04 ****

Mercury had visited Officer Yoshi and he had the results of the blood  
test. He held out the test results which showed Mamoru's DNA to that  
of the lost prince. And Officer Yoshi spoke.

"There is a 99.96 percent possibility that Mamoru and this prince are  
one and the same."

Officer Yoshi explained to Mercury but Mercury wasn't really surprised  
at all since if Usagi was actually queen of Rosaria, then Mamoru would  
be a prince as well.

"Thanks. May I have this test results please?"

Mercury asked Officer Yoshi in a kind manner.

"Yes, please and here is the hair and tooth samples back from Mamoru  
and the lost prince."

Officer Yoshi told Mercury as he handed back the samples once again.  
Mercury thanked him and she returned to Mamoru's apartment and Ami  
re-transformed and spoke to Mamoru.

"Mamoru, I know who this lost prince is."

Ami announced suddenly to Mamoru. Mamoru raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh?"

He asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, the lost prince is you. If Usagi is the queen of Rosaria, then that means  
you are the prince of Florina De Narcisa."

Ami explained about Usagi being the queen of Rosaria and that Mamoru also  
is a prince of a kingdom as well.

"Very interesting. Does Usagi know the results yet?"

Mamoru asked if Usagi knew the results from the DNA test.

"No, I am about to contact her. We should be ready if she decides to teleport  
us there to Rosaria."

Ami explained to Mamoru and Ami turned on her communicator and Ami spoke.

"Usagi-Chan, this is Ami. I have the results from the DNA test. Please teleport us  
to Rosaria and I will explain to you the details."

Ami spoke into her communicator and Usagi answered and she spoke.

"Very well." Usagi spoke and then she held her Mercury and Moon Teleport  
Gems and teleported both Ami and Mamoru and they were automatically transformed  
as Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Mask re-transformed back into his  
civilian form. Usagi greeted them.

"What's the results Mercury?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone. Usagi was nervously awaiting the results.

"The results of the DNA test is that there is a 99.96 percent chance that Mamoru is  
this lost prince."

Mercury announced the good news to Usagi and Usagi took a breath of relief.

"I was hoping he would be this lost prince. It only make sense that if I am the queen of  
Rosaria, then he must be the prince of Florina De Narcisa. It's late now, so tomorrow  
I will contact queen Cerina and tell her the news."

Usagi explained what she would do. Mercury re-transformed back into Ami and her and  
Mamoru rested that night at the Rosarian Palace and the next day, they went to the  
Rosarian Administrative Headquarters and Usagi contacted Queen Cerina.

"Your majesty queen Cerina, I have the results of the DNA testing. A candidate has been  
located to be this lost prince. A young man named 'Mamoru' was tested with the samples  
of the lost prince."

Usagi started revealing to Queen Cerina and Queen Cerina answered.

"Please go continue."

Queen Cerina answered and asked Usagi to continue.

"There is a 99.96 percent possibility that Mamoru is this prince of Florina De Narcisa."

Usagi answered again and brought the news to Queen Cerina.

"I would like to see this Mamoru for myself if I may?"

Queen Cerina asked Usagi about seeing Mamoru.

"I was hoping you would ask." Usagi spoke to Queen Cerina and handed the Mercury  
teleport gem to Mercury and spoke again, "Mercury, please teleport Mamoru to Queen  
Cerina so she may see him for herself."

Usagi asked Mercury and Mercury did as instructed and Mercury teleported herself and  
Mamoru to Queen Cerina. Queen Cerina stood up from her chair and she spoke.

"Is this the one that Queen Serenity spoke of?"

Queen Cerina asked Mercury. Mercury nodded her head and answered.

"Yes, he is."

Mercury answered the queen.

"And I take it that Queen Serenity is pleased as well?"

Queen Cerina asked Mercury about Usagi being pleased with the results.

"That's good. That will mean that the two kingdoms will be at peace instead  
of war."

Queen Cerina stated. Mercury then teleported herself and Mamoru back to  
Queen Serenity and Queen Serenity spoke.

"I will marry him as my parents had originally set up. However, I suggest that  
we take our time in this matter and marry when the time is right."

Queen Serenity suggested to Queen Cerina.

"That is just fine with me."

Queen Cerina answered Queen Serenity. Mamoru then spoke up.

"It will take me time to get grips about this. However, I will accept this  
responsibility for Queen Serenity. I will move here when I am ready.  
If you will accept my wishes Queen Cerina."

Mamoru spoke to Queen Cerina.

"That's fine. However, once the news is about this, you will need protection  
from my agents or from Serenity's agents."

Queen Cerina spoke and gave her blessing. She and Queen Serenity knew  
once the public knew about this, the media would have a field day. However,  
over the horizon... a new evil was about to show its ugly head!

This chapter was completed on: 06/016/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me.  
Comment and follow. Thanks.


	5. The Earth Shakes! A New Senshi? Part 1

A Royal Engagement 2: From Proper Commoner To Prince Charming

Chapters In This Series: 05  
Chapters Over All: 39

Title: "The Earth Shakes! A New Senshi? Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 05 ****

It was a beautiful day in Rosarina and all was quiet in the city. Queen Serenity,  
Celestria, Athena, Pyra, Hector, Princess Sarah, and Luna went to Pierre's for  
a morning of relaxation and something to eat. The television was on and there  
was a news report about an U.F.O. approaching earth. Pierre knew that if this  
was a new enemy that it could spell disaster for the Kingdom of Rosaria. He  
also knew it could be just a rumor.

"Scientists claim that a U.F.O. is approaching the earth and there is nothing  
to fear from this U.F.O. they won't attack the earth."

The news reporter announced.

"Right! That's what they said the last time about Zolton and Xarnax!"

Pierre announced suddenly.

"Pierre, if it is a new enemy, people will be in danger."

Queen Serenity spoke her concerns about this new enemy.

"Indeed Serenity. We need to keep our guards up."

Celestria agreed with her closest friend Serenity. Serenity had saved her  
sometime back and she was grateful for Serenity's help. The news report  
stated that the U.F.O. had reached earth and the U.F.O. flashed and the  
earth began to shake as the enemies appeared on earth. They appeared  
not far from Pierre's Stand. There were four villains. Their names were  
Stenchikron, Garbagia, Dumpsternon, and Trashera. Queen Serenity  
and Celestria saw the new enemies. The new enemies stunk to high heaven.  
They made the last enemies look good. Stenchikron spoke up.

"This is a pretty place! It will need to be trashed up, but first, we need a  
comrade to release from her prison! Let's go everyone! To the cave of  
Sealing!"

Stenchikron announced as he produced a green key which shone in the light.  
This was the key to release Calandra, the Princess of Rosaria. Calandra was  
sealed in the Cave of Sealing due to her crimes that she committed against  
the Kingdom of Rosaria. Calandra had a Rose Crystal. It was a red crystal  
in the shape of a rose. Also sealed with her was a bird called Caladrius. The  
bird's name was Caladria. The bird was very powerful on its own and like the  
Phoenix, it was very powerful. Queen Serenity and Celestria transformed and  
the two birds transformed as well. And the chase was on as Stenchikron ran  
into a forested area where at a base of a mountain was a cave with a seal  
with a key hole. Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun tried to stop the enemies from unsealing  
this evil, but Stenchikron released his foot soldiers called Stenchidrones. These  
foot soldiers smelled even worse than the villains. Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun could  
hardly fight these foot soldiers due to their horrid stench. Stenchikron put the key  
into the key hole and turned the key and opened the doors. A flash of light shone in  
the sealing chamber and this caused Stenchikron to fall backwards to the earth.  
The girl in the chamber sat up and made a ghastly howl. Then she appeared outside  
like magic and she rose her left hand and spoke.

"Princess of Rosaria! Calandra!"

Calandra announced. Her hair was brown that went to her shoulders. Her eyes  
were blue and her dress was green as well as her shoes. Then she grabbed her  
transformation pen and placed the Earth Teleport Gem at the bottom and  
spoke.

"Henshin!"

She spoke and she transformed into Sailor Earth. Her Sailor Fuku was green and white  
at the top and her skirt was white with the borders of her skirt being green. She wore  
green pumps and her hair was now in a ponytail. She spoke again.

"The Soldier of Nature! Sailor Earth!"

Sailor Earth announced. And Sailor Earth started an attack against Sailor Moon and  
Sailor Sun. Sailor Moon then spoke.

"Sailor Senshi assemble!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she released the Teleport Gems to the edge of her fingers  
and Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Tuxedo Mask  
appeared out of nowhere to battle this new Senshi. Sailor Earth's bird Caladria  
appeared and automatically transformed into Battle Caladrius and blasted the  
Senshi. Sailor Earth prepared to make her attack.

"Earth Shattering Shower!"

Sailor Earth yelled as she caused huge boulders to fall on all the other Senshi.  
Then she leaped on top of the mountain that once sealed her and she laughed  
before her and Stenchikron and all his cronies vanished. A new Senshi had  
appeared but they knew nothing about Calandra. Battle Caladrius also vanished  
as well as the other henchmen of Stenchikron. A new enemy and a new Senshi  
had appeared. Can they solve this new mystery about Calandra. Stay there  
and find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 06/16/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me.  
Comment and follow. Thanks.


	6. The Soldier of Fury, Part 2

A Royal Engagement 2: From Proper Commoner To Prince Charming

Chapters In This Series: 06  
Chapters Over All: 40

Title: "The Soldier of Fury, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to write! Enjoy.

**** 06 ****

Calandra stood on top of a cliff and thought of the current Queen of Rosaria, Serenity II. Her hatred  
for this queen grew strong. Calandra's bird was now by her side. This bird was an Albatross. This  
bird's name was Abla. This bird was very loyal to Calandra. Calandra hated all the Senshi and Sailor  
Moon most of all.

"SERENITY! I HATE YOU!"

Calandra yelled to no one. Her hatred consumed her and she was evil to the core. However, Stenchikron  
had plans to manipulate this girl named Calandra who claimed to be the Princess of Rosaria.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon had sent all the Senshi back to Japan and Serenity and Celestria went back to  
the Rosarian Palace to research this Rosarian Princess named Calandra. Serenity walked up to her mother  
and father and she spoke to them. Luna and Athena were nearby as well as Pyra and Sarah too.

"Mother and father. I have a problem that I know not to solve just as yet."

Serenity spoke to her parents.

"What may that be my daughter?"

Renee asked in a curious tone.

"A new Senshi named Calandra, who is Sailor Earth, claiming to be a princess of Rosaria, woke up  
from suspended animation and began to attack us. Have you ever heard of Princess Calandra of  
our kingdom?"

Serenity spoke to her mother and how it puzzled her that she herself never heard of Calandra before  
and asked her mother about Calandra being a princess of Rosaria.

"That name is cursed and forbidden! That name has been blotted out from our historical records. We  
have no written history of Calandra. However, our neighboring kingdom Florina De Narcisa, may have  
a written record of Calandra. Maybe you should contact her to do research on Calandra."

Renee answered Serenity. Serenity acknowledged her mother and texted Hector that she wished to go  
to Pierre's to think for awhile and he came and picked her up. And Pierre saw Serenity and he greeted her.

"Greetings my queen. What brings you here?"

Pierre asked her of why she had come.

"I just come to clear my head for awhile."

Serenity answered Pierre.

"I hear there is a new evil here in Rosarina. I hope nothing bad will happen."

Pierre shared his concerns to the queen.

"That's what I wish too, however Calandra's evil must stopped before it gets worse."

Serenity answered Pierre and explained that the new evil was a girl named Calandra. Pierre  
had heard that name in old tales of time's past.

"That name is a name of jealousy! Calandra was sealed because she stolen the most precious  
artifact that didn't belong to her and she was also jealous that her sister was chosen to be queen  
and she wasn't. So she was sealed in a cave. That's what the tale says. However, there may be  
more to this sorry tale."

Pierre explained to Serenity. He was all about information. There was a lot of things that he knew  
and he was a good researcher.

"I see."

Serenity answered Pierre and Pierre spoke again.

"The queen of Florina De Narcisa, Cerina may know more about Calandra and Calandra herself may  
be under a spell of jealousy. So, she may know more of how to end the spell."

Pierre explained again that Cerina may know more about this Senshi. Pierre brought brought to Serenity  
her order and before she could eat it, Calandra appeared and as well as her trusty bird.

"Princess of Rosaria, Princess Calandra!"

Calandra introduced herself again. Serenity then spoke.

"You again!? You aren't welcome here!"

Serenity yelled at Calandra and Calandra smiled.

"And what will the queen do to me?"

Calandra answered and mocked Serenity and Serenity transformed into Silver Millennium Sailor Moon.  
And Calandra did the same and she transformed into Sailor Earth and her bird landed on her arm and  
transformed into Battle Albatross. Sailor Earth spoke again.

"I am the Soldier of Fury, Sailor Earth, Calandra!"

She announced and huge fireball exploded behind Sailor Earth and Sailor Moon knew that this  
new Senshi meant business. And moments later came Athena flying and landed on Sailor Moon's  
right arm and transformed into Battle Falcon.

"I am Battle Falcon, you accursed bird! You can't beat me! I am very strong."

Battle Falcon yelled at Battle Albatross. Those two birds battled it out as Sailor Earth spoke as  
she prepared to use her attack.

"Earth Shattering Shower!"

Sailor Earth yelled as she caused huge boulders to fall on Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon fell to the  
ground. Sailor Earth was about to finish Sailor Moon but she was teleported away by Stenchikron.  
Sailor Moon was saved this time, however she could easily be finished next time by Sailor Earth.

Sailor Earth and her bird stood before Stenchikron.

"Why did you call me here?"

Sailor Earth questioned him.

"I have a request of you. Since you are against Sailor Moon, why not you join forces with me and  
together we can crush her! What do you say?"

Stenchikron explained and asked her to join him and she thought for a moment and answered.

"Very well. I will join you."

Sailor Earth answered him.

"Very well. I will send you on a little quest... to get the Sword of Hatred! This sword will increase  
your power ten fold!"

Stenchikron explained to her about the Sword of Hatred. Then Stenchikron teleported her to  
where the Sword of Hatred was. Her quest was about to begin!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 03/13/2019

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me.  
Comment and follow. Thanks.


End file.
